


put some time aside

by brilliantbanshee



Series: Tumblr Prompt Series - 911: Lone Star [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Paul is the only one who actually knows what's up, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, The 126 is nosy but also oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee
Summary: Prompt: “apparently everyone has a bet going that we get together.”TK learns that the 126 has a bet going on when he and Carlos are going to get together. Which is cool and all, but there is one problem: he and Carlos are already together. They’ve already been dating for two months. Apparently, his team missed that memo. Instead of just telling them though, he and Carlos decide to have a little fun with them first. But to pull it off they’re going to need an Inside Man.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompt Series - 911: Lone Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844083
Comments: 25
Kudos: 257
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, 9-1-1 Tales





	put some time aside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “apparently everyone has a bet going that we get together.”
> 
> Pretty sure this one was requested by an Anon on tumblr but I can't find the ask. This let me write some super cute domestic Tarlos which I love a lot though, so thanks Anon!
> 
> Title is from Shakey Graves (which should surprise no one at this point)

“Carlos?” TK called as he let himself into the other man’s house. 

“Kitchen!” came Carlos’s response and TK followed his voice, smiling when he turned the corner and saw his boyfriend in full culinary mode. Hands down, one of his favorite things. He set his keys on the counter and came up behind Carlos, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder so he could look over. The smell of bacon and garlic filled the air and he inhaled deeply. 

“Smells amazing, what are you making?” 

Carlos turned his head to give TK a quick kiss before answering, “Carbonara, with homemade pasta.”

“You’re too good to be true, Carlos Reyes.” 

“Remember that when you’re doing the dishes,” Carlos replied lightly. TK chuckled and stepped away, crossing to the other side of the counter so that he was facing Carlos. He reached into the bowl of peas on the counter and tossed a few into his mouth. Carlos swatted at his hand but TK only responded with a cheeky grin, causing Carlos to shake his head exasperatedly. 

“Want to hear something funny?” TK asked once he had finished his peas. Carlos quirked an eyebrow and gestured with his wooden spoon to go on. 

**“Apparently everyone has a bet going that we get together.”**

Carlos paused in his stirring. He looked up at TK, expression furrowed. “Do they not know?” he asked, his tone somewhere between confusion and concern.

TK nodded, “That’s what I said at first but think about it - did we actually  _ tell _ anyone?”

Carlos considered for a few moments. “Huh,” was all he said. TK nodded again. 

“Exactly. So the good news is that all our friends think we should be together.” 

“The bad news is that we never told them we were,” Carlos concluded with a sigh. “How did we not tell them? It’s been two months.” 

“To be fair, we were a bit busy in those first few weeks. You know, in the bedroom.” 

“Yes TK, I knew what you meant.” 

“Just wanted to be clear,” TK said coyly, causing Carlos to roll his eyes, even if he was biting back a smile. “The real question is, how haven’t they figured it out? We’re not exactly subtle.” 

Carlos shrugged, “They all have their own lives, I’m sure they're too busy to obsess over our love life.” 

“Carlos, they’re making bets on when we’re going to get together,” TK reminded him dryly. “That ship has sailed.”

Carlos had to concede that point. “So what do we do about it?” he asked instead. “We should tell them, right?” 

“Should we though?” 

“TK, we are not going to lie--” 

“I’m not talking about lying!” TK cut in hastily, “We wouldn’t say we weren’t together, but I don’t see why we need to tell everyone right away. I mean, we’ve waited this long apparently, why not wait a little longer and have some fun with it?” 

Carlos stopped stirring and looked up at TK, eyebrow raised, “Do I want to know what you mean by that?” 

“They’re betting on our love lives, Carlos. I think we deserve to play with them, just a little bit.” 

Carlos considered, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “I think I have an idea,” he said, “but we’re going to need an inside man.” 

TK raised an eyebrow but picked up his phone without question. “I have no idea where this is going but I think I have the perfect guy for the job,” he said as he sent off a text. “Also, scheming is a good look on you, by the way. I think I like mischievous Carlos.” 

“And here I was thinking you liked all of my sides.” 

“Oh I do,” TK assured him, “but this one is particularly sexy, in my opinion.” As if to prove it he leaned across the counter to give Carlos a deep, lingering kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of TK’s phone dancing across the counter between them as it vibrated with an incoming text. Carlos let out a sound of dismay when TK pulled away, causing TK to give him a smug grin before looking down at his phone. 

“I hope you made extra, because it looks like it’ll be three for dinner tonight -- our inside man is on his way.” 

  
  


* * *

“Let me make sure I’ve got this right,” Paul said as they chatted over empty plates. “You’ve been together for over two months now and the rest of the crew has no idea?” 

When TK and Carlos both nodded he shook his head in bewilderment, “How?” he asked. 

TK shrugged, “I guess not everyone is as shrewdly observant as you, Paul.” 

Paul scoffed, “Please, like you two were subtle. You can hardly keep your hands off of each other. Also, did everyone else just  _ miss _ that whole Carlos crying by your bedside when you were shot? Do they have eyes?” 

It was Carlos’s turn to shrug, “Maybe they just don’t want to make assumptions and are waiting for us to tell them,” he suggested, “it’s not their fault we forgot, apparently.” 

TK gave him an incredulous look, “They’re taking bets on when we are going to get together Carlos,” he reminded him, “I think they forfeit the right to sympathy for this particular topic.” 

Paul spoke again as Carlos nodded in acquiescence, “Which brings us to the reason I’m here - what do you want to do about it? You’ve clearly decided just telling them is not an option, or I wouldn’t be here.” 

“It just seems like too good of an opportunity to pass up.” 

“So you want to mess with them?” 

“Just a little bit,” TK said with a shrug. “Nothing malicious, but enough that they might think twice about betting on anyone else’s love life.” 

Paul considered. “Well,” he began, “we could go the route of you two pretending to suddenly hate each other, but I have zero confidence in your ability to pull that off.” 

TK made an offended noise, causing Carlos to give him a skeptical look, “are you saying that you think you could pretend to hate me?” 

“I mean...I’m not a bad actor,” TK finished lamely. Carlos shook his head fondly and Paul rolled his eyes. “This is what I mean, one look from the other and it would all be over. Pretending that you’re not inevitably going to be together won’t work. Any other ideas?” 

“What would you say to rigging the bet?” Carlos asked. 

Paul tilted his head as he considered, “I’m listening.” 

“What if you - as out inside man - got a look at the pool to see when everyone had picked. Then we just make sure everyone finds out on a day that is not picked. That way, no one wins.”

TK grinned at him, “I like the way you think.” 

“And here I thought you just liked me for my good looks,” Carlos quipped. 

“Oh, I like those too.” 

“So if we can keep that to a minimum until whatever that decided day, is this should work,” Paul announced with an exasperated shake of his head. “I truly have no idea how the others have not figured this out yet.” 

Both TK and Carlos shrugged and Paul sighed and stood up from the table. “I should get going before you to really hit the point of not being able to keep your hands off each other because I could live without seeing that. I’ll see if I can get a look at the pool tomorrow - I’ll text you both with a date as soon as I can. Thanks for dinner,” he added to Carlos, who nodded.

“Thanks for your help,” he replied with a grin. 

“Who knows,” Paul wondered as he gathered up his jacket and keys, “it could be fun.”

“That’s the spirit,” TK said dryly. Paul ignored him and with one last wave, he was gone. 

“What do you say,” TK asked Carlos as he turned to face him with a suggestive expression, “are you ready for a life of intrigue?” 

Carlos, who had been stacking the plates up paused in the act to wrap his arms around TK. “Absolutely,” he murmured into his neck, “as soon as you get these dishes done.” 

“Buzzkill.” 

* * *

The next day both TK and Carlos received identical texts from Paul. They simply read:  _ Thursday _ . 

The next few days passed before they knew it and suddenly, it was Thursday. TK, Carlos, and Paul were all climbing out of Carlos’s car at the Honky Tonk bar. They paused at the doorway. The rest of the crew was inside, and Carlos looked at TK and Paul expectantly before they entered. “So,” he began, “how do we do this?” 

TK shrugged, “I don’t know. Do we say something? Just walk in and start making out?” 

Paul rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you start with something a little more subtle, like holding hands. Maybe put your arms around each other - you know; couple stuff.” 

Carlos raised an eyebrow, “We haven’t exactly been subtle before now, what makes you think they’re going to notice now?”

“Because I am going to draw attention to it.”

Carlos nodded, “Fair enough.” 

Paul glanced at the door. “I’ll go in first - you guys ready?” 

TK grabbed Carlos’s hand in his and grinned at Paul, “Absolutely.” 

Paul nodded and stepped inside. TK looked up at Carlos, who was frowning. TK furrowed his brow, “What’s wrong Carlos?”

Carlos shook his head, “Nothing,” he said, “it’s just, I don’t want to keep this from our friends, but this time where they didn’t know; where it was just us, it was nice, wasn’t it?” 

TK smiled at him and squeezed the hand he was grasping, “It was. Are you saying you don’t want to do this? Because we can leave - I’m sure Paul would understand.” 

“No,” Carlos replied quickly, “we should tell them. They deserve to know. I was just thinking about that time - it was a nice way to start.”

“I don’t know, I think any way to start with you would be a good way, Carlos Reyes.” 

Carlos let out a loud, barking laugh. “And you call me a sap,” he teased, planting a kiss on TK’s head. TK grinned up at him. “It’s probably about time for our grand entrance - you ready?” 

Carlos lifted their linked hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss on TK’s knuckles, “I’m always ready to do anything with you.” 

With another fond smile, TK pushed open the door and they entered the bar, hand in hand. 

They joined the crew, greeting everyone, falling into the conversation. They kept their hands linked the entire time. 

As the night went on they made sure to keep touching each other - a hand on the shoulder, an arm around the waist. At one point TK even placed a light kiss on Carlos’s cheek as thanks when he brought him a mineral water. All the while TK could see Paul nudging the others, drawing subtle attention to their closeness. It was Mateo who finally said it aloud: “Are you two dating?” he asked them curiously. When they nodded he rolled his eyes, “finally.” 

“Alright!” Judd called over the excited murmurs and confused conversation that followed the announcement, “Did anyone have today on the pool? Marwani?” 

Marjan pulled out her phone and opened up a file. She scanned it for a moment while TK and Carlos exchanged a smile, awaiting the announcement and the outrage that would follow. 

“It looks like Paul did,” Marjan announced and all eyes turned to Paul. Carlos gave him a pointed look while TK’s expression was one of outright betrayal. 

Paul saw them looking and shrugged, “What?” he said defensively, “I don’t work for free.” 

TK began to splutter indignantly but Carlos laughed and turned him around to pull him into a deep kiss. There were cheers and wolf whistles from the rest of the team and rolled eyes from Paul, but neither of them could be bothered by it. 

They had each other, and that was all they needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Come [send me](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/) one of these [prompts](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/625099631644246016/send-me-prompts)


End file.
